


[黄叶] 文字泡泡泡泡泡泡泡

by takaminalove



Category: yellowleaf
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaminalove/pseuds/takaminalove





	[黄叶] 文字泡泡泡泡泡泡泡

[黄叶] 文字泡泡泡泡泡泡泡

\- 通讯PLAY

 

黄少天和叶修异地恋了好几年，两人作为战队主力一直都很忙，每天不是比赛就是训练，不是拍广告就是代言宣传（叶修略过），几个月都见不了面是常有的事，偶尔用电脑视讯看着对方的脸聊几句来纾解相思之苦，只是对比起真人还是差太远，越看得久反而越是寂寞越是渴望。  
这厢心疼的想着叶修脸色又苍白了，以后每天QQ轰炸催人睡觉才行，那厢想着黄少天又胖了吧，蓝雨伙食太好也是罪啊。  
果然单靠视讯还是无法满足啊。明明只需一个拥抱，便能立刻察觉到对方的变化。视讯屏幕里的对方好像披上了一层薄纱似的，看得不够通透，偏偏经常被对方的一个眼神，一句话煞到，挠得心里直痒。

终于，两人在老是错开的时间表中找到共同的空閒时间，在G市开完会的叶修先到黄少天的屋子，那是刚和叶修确定关系兴冲冲去买的，还特意让叶修开视讯：我也是有房有车的人了，怎样，老叶你不亏吧。叶修清晰的记住了黄少天得意的笑容，眼睛笑眯得像半弯的弦月，明亮得几乎晃瞎他的眼睛。  
在楼下买了卤水鸭，炒个菜，再将打好的蛋放进电饭煲，简单的预备好晚餐，叶修便跑去开电脑玩荣耀直至八时。他歪头想了想，决定自己先开吃。能一起吃饭当然好，太晚了也没办法，如果他们为了等另一个而把自己饿坏了绝对会被对方臭骂一顿，做好基本的身体管理是他们的责任。  
吃完饭，叶修洗澡后嫌麻烦，想着迟早也是要脱，便用浴巾搓擦湿漉漉的头髮，水珠顺着髮丝滴落至透着淡淡粉色的肌肤，赤裸裸的大字型扑到在床上，被柔软的床褥埋在里面丝毫不想动，叶修的背部非常漂亮，光滑柔嫩的肌肤配上性感的蝴蝶骨，展现出优美的背部线条，形状美好的翘臀一览无遗。正当他挣扎爬起来点烟，寐室内的无绳电话响了。

 

黄少天遇上了一波车流，只能按捺住心底的烦躁，驾着车慢腾腾的前进，过了几十秒后又停滞不前。今天的他十分倒霉，台风，误点，塞车，就像上天不想看到憋得快自燃起来的情侣干柴烈火度过美好的一夜，大大小小的意外使黄少天回家的时间一再拖延。  
对上第四次车流停顿，黄少天终于忍不住，在口袋掏出免提耳机，在手机联络人找到 黄叶家 ，接下绿色的通话标号。

「叶修。」一接通电话，叶修就听到黄少天语调里能实体化浓厚的委屈，不禁觉得好笑，刚才的睡意也飞到天边去了。翻了个身，悠悠的道：「我都快睡着了。」  
「怎会今天早睡？才吃完饭就睡对身体不好……不如，做做运动消化一下？」黄少天觉得脑袋有点热热乎乎，舔舔干燥的嘴唇，加大空调，却没任何作用。  
「少天大大小心鴐驶。」叶修听着黄少天变得沙哑的声线，便知道在打什麽主意，随手按下免提把电话放在枕头旁边，黄少天的声音在室内响起。  
「龟走得也比我的车快。」黄少天瞄瞄现在的交通情况，跟叶修吐槽，又急忙把话题转回来：「嘘，先不要说话。」  
黄少天停顿一下，再说话时，他刻意压低了嗓子，让自己的声音显得沉郁而诱惑，「叶修，我的手在摸你，感觉到吗？」  
耳朵是叶修的敏感点，以往黄少天这样压低嗓子在他耳旁说话，身体会不其然的抖了抖，一片红晕在耳尖化开，软着身子任由黄少天为所欲为。  
不过，现在的叶修注意力不在黄少天磁性的声音上，只是愣愣的看着从电话冒出来的文字泡。圆滚滚的粉红文字泡里写着刚才黄少天的话，随着文字的消失，文字泡的颜色转变成透明，一瞬间飘到叶修的身体，沿着颈脖优美的线条往下摸……

叶修惊讶得合不上嘴，直至文字泡停在下身，把小叶修包裹住开始撸时，好不容易吐出一句：「……我靠…，有，还真是有……」

 

叶修一开始吓呆了，小叶修被文字泡蹭了好几下也浑然不知，浑浑噩噩的想着他其实是睡了吧，刚躺在床上就睡了吧，除了是梦境以外叶修想不到其他解释，还是黄少天一直隐瞒自己有特异功能？向自己坦白的时机也太不对了吧。  
叶修正在胡思乱想，文字泡依然忠于自己的使命，箍着还是软软的小叶修上下套弄。从外面看起来只是一团透明果冻乖巧的呆在叶修难以启齿的部位，实际上内部的动作相当灵活，如果不是时间地点不对，叶修真想推荐它玩荣耀。  
肉棒被温暖的液体所包围，就像被含在温热的口中，叶修想起黄少天曾经用口帮他做的几次经历，一样的笨拙不得要领，只会像舔冰淇淋一样在小孔打转，手指却具有技巧的握住下面的睾丸来回搓揉，随着温柔的口舌服侍，快感慢慢累积，顶端不知觉分泌出了透明的液体，为了追求更多的快感而扭动着柔韧的腰肢，渴求更深入的接触。  
「叶修，舒服吗？我会让你更舒服的。」黄少天听到叶修偶尔的一两声呻吟，一股燥热在身体裡流窜，与叶修对话的同时对那边的光景浮想翩翩。  
说罢，圆滚滚的文字泡顿时长了一小截，就像长了尾巴一样，本体还在不停的吞吐叶修的肉物，舔掉前端不断漏出的精液，尾巴顶端则贴在会阴处轻轻摩挲，甚至在臀缝间的入口蹭了几下，叶修浑身一颤，「什…少天、等等……啊、啊！」  
肉棒精神地翘起来，叶修的身体产生钻心蚀骨的饥渴，他努力忽视体内的空虚感，用力抵抗本能充斥的快感，因为他蓦然惊觉，自己好像被文字泡耍流氓了？  
黄少天却以为叶修爽得忘情的呼唤自己：「叶修你太淫荡了，这麽想我干你吗，叫得这麽好听，话说你有好好关门吧。关门后再好好疼爱你。」，他呑一吞口水，「只是摸不能满足吧，把手指伸进去用力搅拌，按住你最有感觉的一点，直到你射出来为止。」  
叶修眼睁睁的看着电话又冒出一个文字泡，悠悠的飘去把半掩的门关好，完成任务后「啪」一声的爆破了。  
又一个文字泡冒出来，强势的拉起叶修的手，往后方探去……

黄少天用的是入耳式耳机，听得特别清晰，就像叶修抱着他在耳畔喘息，彷彿能感受到那微热的湿润喷息。黄少天觉得今天叶修的声音特别色情，就像真的被人抚摸每一寸肌肤，戏弄每一个敏感带，单是一个喘息，一个闷哼，一声呜咽，就让黄少天硬得不行，在心里咕哝，看来忍了太久，积太多存货了。

 

叶修眼睛蒙上一层薄薄的水光，不自觉的发出支离破碎的呻吟，脚趾卷起来，堕入快感的漩涡不能自拔。两根手指被迫在体内搅拌，反复按压敏感得要命的前列腺，电流般的酥麻窜至脑里，内壁紧紧咬住自己的手指，温暖紧緻又湿润的触感激起叶修的羞耻心。  
「叶修，自己按摩得舒服吗？」  
「不、住手……少天，我不行了…」  
「不行是还不够吗，现在几根手指了？」  
「………两根。」  
「吃不够吧，平时都是吃更粗更大的东西。再放一根进去，很快就能爽翻。」  
「呵呵、更粗更大……唔、」叶修顾不上和黄少天抬杠，三根手指塞进本来不能容纳的地方，已经是极限，后面又涨又满，他觉得自己快要被玩坏了。职业选手的手保养得很好，手指触感相当敏锐，每次的抽插，叶修脑海里自动描绘出靠手指感受到的具体画面，羞耻心更剧烈的转化为刺激，全身不禁哆嗦一下，肉棒爽得一抖一抖，透明黏滑的液体沾满柱身。  
甘甜的滋味在体内不断积累快要到临界点，想找一个出口渲洩出来。叶修双腿不自觉地想要夹紧，恍惚间把手放在正呑吐下体的东西，它并没有熟悉的柔软的头髮，光熘熘的怎麽也抓不住，结果指甲都陷进球体内，用力过度，「啪」的一声，战渣五的文字泡破了。  
叶修：……  
文字泡：我可是脆弱的文字泡，好好爱惜我  
他悲剧的卡在不上不下的阶段，四处乱窜的热度没法渲洩，叶修不住扭动身体，手指用力搅拌内部发出滋滋水声，却没办法立刻射出来，说话都忍不住带着哭腔：「少天！射不出来……少天、帮帮我、呜……」

黄少天的裤裆鼓起了一大包，他恨不得亲自帮叶修，捏住他胸前的突起，粗暴的搓揉他的性器，吻遍他每一寸肌肤，再把他压在床上狠狠操弄到只会哭着求饶，可惜的是他离家还有一段距离。  
黄少天犹豫了一下，支支吾吾道：「那个啊，上次淘宝看到按摩棒才五折太便宜了，不买吃亏，而且买满某价钱还包邮费，为了省钱我勉为其难买了一堆不知是什麽的玩意，就放在床边最下一格的抽屉，里面有根尺寸和我的差不多的按摩棒，你拿去用吧。」  
平常状态的叶修肯定会逮住这句话的槽点大开嘲讽，莫讲他现在被快感逼疯开始失神，快要熬不住这煎骨熬髓的滋味。  
正当叶修把手从后穴抽出来，牵起一条淫靡的银丝，颤颤巍巍的伸出手，想要去开抽屉，万能的文字泡又一闪亮登场。  
今天的文字泡相当不能直视，它像是故意的飘到叶修面前，开始变形成一根肉棒。  
与黄少天的一模一样的大小粗细长度的肉棒。  
就算用肉眼不能证实，当硕大的前端缓慢地刮着得到充分润滑的内壁，叶修诚实的身体已经察觉到什麽。待后穴把整根全部含进去，叶修可以肯定文字泡将黄少天下面的伙伴複製了，顶端的形状，靑筋的脉络，进入的方式，叶修都用身体一次又一次的记住了，刻骨铭心，只是文字泡并没有温度，而且比起真正的肉棒还是要软一点。  
当然，这些靠黄少天的一句话便能改变。  
黄少天听到叶修发出类似满足的叹息，猜想他已经把按摩棒吃进去，笑道：「是不是像我那根一样又热又粗又硬？」  
「啊啊啊啊、热……好热……」  
体内的文字泡瞬间变硬，拥有和实物一样的惊人温度，娇嫩的肠壁被烫热的肉物吓得微微收缩，不住颤抖着，刺激得叶修噙着眼泪，想冲出去跟黄少天打架。  
随着越来越深的捣弄，叶修也忍不住呻吟！  
「不……」  
「开一档吧，会更爽。」黄少天记得按摩棒有震动模式选择，但他以为一档是最轻微的，其实记错了，一档是最强烈的震动。  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊————」  
眼泪不受控制的滑落，叶修大腿张开，主动将屁股掰开，让东西插得更深，强烈快速的震动尚未碰到前列腺，但已经磨得叶修浑身酥软，分泌出黏腻的肠液。随勐烈的抽插贯穿，过多的淫液流到大腿内侧。  
如果黄少天在场，会看到极其淫靡的一幕。  
叶修胸前两点突起被两个文字泡含住，裹在里面又揉又搓又捏又吸，乳尖被蹂躏得红肿不堪。  
透明的文字泡把幽穴撑得满满的，插得完全扩张的小穴里面的美景展露得清清楚楚。内壁被不停地翻搅捣弄，搅拌成泡沫状的白色黏液在肠壁缝隙内推进更深处，反复的蹂躏抽插都每次带出一层红艳艳的媚肉，迫不及待的把插进来的东西吃到更深处，被顶到致命的一点拼命收缩，发出扑哧扑哧的水声。

 

黄少天变得沙哑满是情欲的声音在房间里回荡，撩拨叶修的神经。  
「好吃吗？」  
「再用力点好不好？我知道你会喜欢的。」  
「叶修你好棒，好紧好热。」  
「再叫大声一点，我想听你叫，听着我都硬得快要射了。」  
「你好像玩得很开心，按摩棒就能满足你了吗。」最后一句语气忍不住泛酸。  
「叶修、叶修叶修叶修叶修叶修。」  
过多的快感让叶修的脑袋运作变得迟缓麻木，一边止不住的呻吟，摇摆着腰肢，过了一段时间才消化黄少天的话，最后似是失控的呜咽喊着：「黄少天你给我快回来！」  
下体颠动摇晃，红通通的肉物喷出一股又一股的白色浊液。  
矇矓间听到黄少天发出甜蜜的笑声，轻声回应他：好。

 

黄少天挂断了电话，文字泡瞬间啪啪啪啪啪的连续爆破，在叶修体内的则化为烫热的液体倾斜敏感的肠壁，惹得高潮馀韵未消退的身体抽搐不止。

黄少天推门而入，看到的就是叶修双眼失焦，满面绯红，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏着，下体和身下的床单湿得一塌胡涂，玩弄得烂熟的秘穴翻出一点嫩肉，透明的黏液缓缓流出，无力的躺在床上，除了他自己外，没看到按摩棒之类的情趣道具。  
黄少天喜悦的摸摸叶修泛着潮红的脸：「用手指已经这麽爽吗，叶修大大很久没发洩吧。」  
叶修没力气说话，只好翻白眼回应，这个男人都不知道他刚才经历了什麽。  
黄少天也不在意，在叶修脸颊啾了一下：「是不是很想要我？」  
叶修扭过头：「……一点也不想你。」  
黄少天嘿嘿地笑着把手指探入穴口：「这里想我！」  
……  
……  
……  
「黄少天你够了！第四次了！还让不让人睡觉！？」  
「才三次阿三次三次！叶修你太舒服了所以冲昏头啦？我知道你充满期待，三次怎麽够，接下来要来第四次了！」  
夜深，关灯。  
他们的夜晚还没结束。

END


End file.
